


How You Hurt Me

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Hurt Me Ever So Gently [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Break Up, M/M, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: “I’ll never hurt you, kitten, you know that,” they whispered into the shell of his ear and he hated, no, despised how the sultry sound of their voice as they spoke to him had him melting. Despised how the nearness left him craving their touch even as every fiber of his rational being wanted him to lash out, to yell and scream and curse and truly hate them.But he couldn’t. He doesn’t think he could ever hate them. No matter what Daichi did, or said, he’d always love them because heknowswho they are beneath the mask. And that was the ultimate pain. The knowing.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Hurt Me Ever So Gently [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548043
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	How You Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audriel/gifts).



> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Prompt - "You’ve Never Hurt Me. Ever" from [ Elimemes on Tumblr. ](https://elimemes.tumblr.com/post/178012075016/soft-angst-starters-stay-for-me-whats-this)

“Have I ever hurt you?

Their rough, calloused palm slid over his cheek, cupping his face tenderly as they pressed until his face was turned to look up at them. It took him another moment before he could raise his eyes though, they felt weighted with the pain inside his chest. Blinking he sucked in a shaky breath and met their steady gaze. He hated they could do that, could look so uncaring and unaffected when he knew better. He knew too well that behind that stone-cold exterior they’ve mastered lay a warm, loving person who felt every pain a normal person did.

Swallowing against the hot, stinging knot in his throat he shook his head. Is cheek grazed their palm and he felt their warmth radiating from it against his skin. It was a terrifying contrast to the dead look in their big, deep, brown eyes, it made him shudder.

“No… No you’ve never hurt me. Ever…” he choked out, voice watery and cracking as he looked down again. 

“So what’s the problem?”

Daichi’s hand fell to their side and they turned away from him. He managed to bite back the sob building up, sniffling loudly he cleared his throat and wiped hard at his wet lashes. His fingers dug into his burning eyes until he saw specks of white dance in his vision.

“Nothing. I’m… It’s… Nothing,” he whispered, coughing to hide a light sob. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” pulling on their jacket they turned to him again, face remaining unwavering behind the mask they’ve created. Leaning over the arm of the chair he was sitting in they brushed his hair from his face and pressed their chapped lips to his skin. “Simple misunderstanding. Right?”

“Right.”

“I’ll never hurt you, kitten, you know that,” they whispered into the shell of his ear and he hated, no, despised how the sultry sound of their voice as they spoke to him had him melting. Despised how the nearness left him craving their touch even as every fiber of his rational being wanted him to lash out, to yell and scream and curse and truly hate them. 

But he couldn’t. He doesn’t think he could ever hate them. No matter what Daichi did, or said, he’d always love them because he _knows_ who they are beneath the mask. And that was the ultimate pain. The knowing. 

“I know…”

“Good.”

Pulling open the door Daichi stepped into the hallway, nodded at his guard and left Kuroo where he sat. The door shut behind them with a soft click and the sound seemed to echo through the room. Sighing he curled his knees up against his chest and laid his head against his knees. Slowly counting he gave Daichi enough time to leave before he let his resolve break, not wanting to make the situation worse by letting them hear how hurt he felt inside. Not wanting Daichi to feel any guiltier than they probably already felt.

“Was that necessary? He loves you y’know,” Yaku snapped as they slid behind the wheel, slamming the door shut as their eyes met Daichi’s in the mirror. 

“I know. He needs to stop,” they sighed, their head falling back against the seat. Closing their eyes Daichi gripped the material of his pants, uncaring that he was wrinkling them. His mind wandered from Kuroo to his enemies and back. The image of how sad Kuroo had looked before they’d left him upstairs would be haunting him for days and there wasn’t anything he could do about it. It was needed, him pushing some distance between them. 

“He needs to. Before those who wish to destroy me destroy him as well.”

Yaku rolled their eyes but grudgingly agreed. They’ve all made more enemies in the last month than Daichi’s father had in their whole life. Things were changing rapidly and those closest to them would eventually be dragged in too. 

Starting the car they pulled away from Kuroo’s place without another word exchanged. 

Upstairs Kuroo sobbed so hard he choked. Raising his head from his knees he leaned into the plush back of his chair. He stared ahead but couldn’t see through the blurring tears streaming freely.

“You never ever hurt me…” he mouthed, voice barely a whisper. “But you hurt my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't quite know how to slip into the scene but basically Daichi breaks up with Kuroo and gets him to agree to just be friends with benefits. 😏


End file.
